


O Tell Me the Truth About Love

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy?, Hugs, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: EddyPOV的小短文夏日午后是睡觉的好时候，尤其是有空调的话。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	O Tell Me the Truth About Love

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自W. H. Auden的诗

夏令营的宿舍背后是体育中心。宿舍两人一间，男生有单数个，我是那个分到单独一间的幸运儿。Brett有时下课了会来我的宿舍。

这天下午没有听音乐会的安排，是难得的休息时间。我试着看书，但书里的文字驱不散倦意。Brett也对着电视节目不停打哈欠。

我面向天花板躺着。他摘了眼镜，肚子朝下趴在床上（lying on his stomach)。我们离得很近：他的头靠在靠在我的肩上，左臂在我的肚子上，眼睛半睁半闭。我觉得他是在看着我的衣服上的线头发呆。

过一会儿，他把手指伸进我的上衣下摆，在我的腹部打转，怪异的亲密。这有点痒痒的，但远没到让我想笑的程度。

“这样，你会觉得奇怪吗？”他用低沉的，我喜欢的，他的声音说。

“很特别，但是并不那么奇怪。”我说。可如果我更诚实一点，我会说我想让他手掌也贴上来。

“好。”

他把我的上衣稍稍掀开了一些，沿着我的腹部向上，在最下一根肋骨处停下折返。他并没再向上碰到我的胸部或是乳头。再向上就奇怪了，我想，虽然现在我并没觉得奇怪。

“你想让我抱你吗？” 他开口。

我用力点头。

我转过身面对他。他凑近了，用胳膊环住我。他的的皮肤滑滑的，和我的皮肤贴在一起。我的额头能感受到他的呼吸，他的胳膊也跟着我的胸膛一起起伏。我们靠得很近，他下颚处的琴吻就在我眼前。

“这样你的胳膊不会酸吗？” 枕在他的胳膊上让我有点愧疚。我的脑袋一定很沉。

“不会。” 

“我要睡着了。” 我说。

“我也是。”

“你介意我这样抱着你睡觉吗？”他问。

“不。” 

我抬起上身，换了个更舒服的姿势躺下，拉住Brett的手环在自己腰间。我胆子大了起来，用自己的小腿压住他的。

我闭上眼睛，听见空调声和窗外树叶摩擦声，还有远处网球场传来的清脆的的击球声。我没由头地想骑自行车。等我们醒了，我要拉着Brett一起骑自行车，去十分钟外的那家面包坊买明天早上吃的面包。

-end-


End file.
